lies and promises (prologue - chapter 7)
by starr1
Summary: There is no new chapter, I am just fixing chapters (prologue has been redone) all the chapters will be redone about two chapters or so a week. So if you have alredy read this story only reread the prologue.
1. prologue

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon, many other *rich* people do, but not me. Although I wish I did.   
  
** means the character is emphasizing something.   
"" Means the character is talking.   
'' Means the character is thinking.   
Also although there are none so far ^^ this will mean a flash back.   
Also any comments on this fic would be nice, but no flames, well unless you want me to laugh, because I don't take them seriously, I'm writing this because I want to no other reason. Also you should no I like Darien and all, but she may not end up with him. Also this fic will take place in both Gundam wing world and sailormoon world, and some enemies will be coming back form the dead later on.   
  
****Also I am redoing all the chapters to all of my stories so some things are different (you will notice it if you have read this story before)****  
  
Prologue   
  
She turned around one last time to make sure no one had followed her. Then untransformed,and slowly peeked her head out of the alley to make sure no one was around. She began walking down the deserted, head down eyes glaring at the cement. Her odango type hair style was in dismay. If anyone had looked closely at her they would have seen the blood soaking through her shirt, the red mark on the right side of her face that was beginning to turn purple, the numerous scratches on her leg that were covered in dry blood. Yet no one did see this, it was dark out almost two in the morning, and she was the only one out. Continuing down the street she couldn't believe what just happened, 'I never suspected they would do this to me. They would hurt me like this. They are my friends, *no* they are not my friends, friends would never do this. Then what are they the enemy? Am I suppose to fight them, no I can't fight them I can't hurt them. Yet they just hurt me'. Crystalline tears began to run down her bruised cheeks, as she began to run. She didn't no where she was going, nor did she care, her legs just kept moving and then *crash*. The object that she had collided with was hard, and holding her. With that realization she opened her eyes that had closed moments before the accident.She didn't know if the person was balancing himself or her, but it didn't matter she could stand so she backed up, apologizing profusely "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...sorry I really am".   
  
When no response was issued back but a grunt she looked up to see five boys standing before her. They looked to be her age, but only two looked friendly. Opening her mouth then closing it quickly after a second though. Taking one last look at the five she then proceeded to walk past the group. Until of course she heard a sarcastic voice say "weak women". That was the final thing that pushed her over the line.   
After everything she had just went through she was still called weak. Temper flaring, she turned abruptly around to face the group that was   
talking under the lamppost.  
  
"*EXCUSE ME!*", five sets of eyes were now looking at her. The one   
with a black pony tail mumbled under his breath, and at that moment she knew it was him who had made the comment.   
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
The young man stated very calmly, to calmly for Serena replied"all women are weak and so are you", with that Serena punched an unprepared Wufei right in the eye. Sending him flying to the ground. Laughing erupted behind her and she turned around to see a boy with a chestnut colored braid down his back laughing and pointing at his friend on the ground.   
  
"Wow Wu-man got hit by a girl".   
  
All four buys glared at him, shutting him up immediately. Taking a step forward into the light emitted from the lamppost all boys that remained standing looked her over. Two of the the boys wore looks of disbelief while the other tow let shock appear in their eyes for a brief moment before putting on an impassive mask yet again. Wufei finally got to his feet while rubbing his soar face. His eyes locked on to the person before him, who had done this to him, he was going to teach her a lesson.  
  
"Hey Wu-man she made you bleed." The amusement was apparent in Duo's voice.   
  
Eye's still locked on the female before him he heatedly replied back "I'm not bleeding." Then added this time to the girl, "If you want to fight, then we will fight...this is injustice". While getting into a fighting stance he continued to stare at the figure before him.   
  
Serena followed suite "fine" was the only word she said before she started to sway and drift in to the black void of unconsciousness. If not for Trowa being so close, she would have fallen to the ground, a place she had visited uncountable times already that night.   
  
"She lost to much blood" Heero stated in his usual monotone, eyes locked on the prone figure.   
  
"We can't just leave her, we have to take her with us" Duo stated, while   
Quatre nodded in approval. Wufei glared at the braided boy, until Trowa lifted Serena in his arms, and began to walk.   
  
Heero moved his eyes from the blond to the boy holding her "Where are you taking her?"   
  
"Back to our place", was the only answer given by the youth as he continued to walk never looking back.   
  
Watching the silent figure walk away with a bundle in his arms, Duo suddenly realized he was just standing there."Hey man wait up" Duo yelled as he ran to catch up with Trowa. Quatre followed suite.  
  
"She's going to be more trouble then she's worth", with that said Heero began to follow the retreating group.   
  
Mumbled sounds of "Injustice, Injustice, Injustice", was all Heero heard from the boy next to him still rubbing his face.'she sure can hit though' Heero thought as his lips slightly twitched almost forming a smile. The group then walked into there apartment...  
  
So how do you like my new prologue, I am redoing all of my chapters for all of my stories. 


	2. chapter 1

Sailormoon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me, if they did I would not be at my computer writing instead enjoying a nice vacation. Please review my story thanks, also this is ch.1  
  
""the character is talking  
''Character thinking  
**emphasizing a word  
^^falsh back or change of scene  
to understand whats going on please read the prologue  
  
Trowa set her gently down on there couch, and then left towards the bathroom.   
Duo- "wow, I wonder what happened to her, she looks terrible."  
Quatre- "I hope she'll be ok", he said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
Heero just towered over the unconscious body, not saying a word, while Wufie sat in the corner of the room mumbling something about leaving her there, and injustice. Trowa then immerged from the hall carrying a box full of medical supplies. He set the box down on the table by the couch, and looked at Heero for assistance. Heero nodded, and then went over to blond girl, and picked her up while Trowa took off her shirt, and then Heero laid her on her stomach. Quatre turned all different shades of red, when he saw what they were doing, and looked at the ground. When they moved her blond hair off of her back they were surprised at what they saw. It looked as if the girl had been burnt, whipped, electrocuted, and cut all at once. Wufei saw them all stare at the girl, and noticed even Heero's face had a look of surprise on it or was it anger. He then walked to the couch and gasped at the sight.  
Duo- "What could have done that?"  
Quatre - "will she be ok?"  
Trowa didn't say a word, but started to wipe the dry blood from her back, and then started to wrap a bandage around it, he then went to her legs and wiped them clean there didn't seem to be any big gashes there, at least not ones that would need bandaging. Quatre left to his room, and then came back with a white shirt that he handed to Trowa. Trowa, put the shirt on the girl while Heero held her, and Quatre continued to turn even more shades of red.  
When they laid her back on the couch Heero turned to Trowa.  
Heero- "why did you bring her here? "  
Trowa- "Something about her...."He was then interrupted by Duo- "Yeah any person who could beat Wu-man that bad has to be special."   
Wufie- "She didn't beat me, she did not give me a chance to fight, she got a lucky shot."  
Duo- "Don't be such a sore loser Wu-man..." He then stopped talking when he saw Wufie glaring at him with his gun pointed at the braided hair boy. "Don't call me Wu-man, and I will teach her a lesson when she wakes up."  
Duo- "calm down Wu-m... uh Wufie I was just joking."   
Serena began to mumble, and move, and then all attention turned on her.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Serena's Dream^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Serena- "Hey sorry I'm late guys, I got detention."  
Rei- "About time you got here Meatball head the fire reading session was suppose to start an hour ago, can't you ever be on time..."  
Lita- "Rei calm down she's here now, lets get this over with I have to get home and finish baking for my culinary class." Rei continued to mumble under breath but picked up her books, put them on the table and headed to the fire.  
They all began to follow her, until Luna and Artemis came running in the room.   
Luna- "Girls.....we......have.....an emergency......"  
Amy- "breath Luna what is it."  
Artemis- "In the.....park a youma, but.....its with.....Rubies..."  
All the girls gasped at this.   
Ray- "what he died, he can't be there."  
Luna- "well he is, and you need to transform and get there to stop him immediately." All the girls nodded  
"Mars star power"  
"Mercury star power"  
"Venu star power"  
"Jupiter star power"  
"Moon cosmic power"  
They all ran from the temple, towards the park.  
Serena- 'but how he's dead, could he have'  
her thought was interrupted when she noticed the others had all come to a sudden stop, she looked around Rubies was there, he was alive. Then before any of them could react a whit light hit them dead on. It sent Sailor Moon flying through the air, but the others just stood there. Sailormoon looked up 'why didn't they get thrown they were a few feet a front of me they should have got hit harder' She got up and winced at the pain that shot through her back.   
Sailormoon- "Are you ok guys, why didn't it hurt you?"  
Venus- "We're fine Sailormoon, but you won't be for long."  
Sailormoon- "*WHAT?*"  
  
another cliff hanger, you wanted more quickly so heres what i have done so far. What happened to the scouts? Where's tuxedo mask (isn't he always suppose to help)? How can Rubies be alive? If you read the prologue you have a pretty good idea whats going to happen next, but don't be so sure. Oh yeah one more thing to think about, does one of the gundams already have a thing for the odango girl, but who is it, and is it only one of them? Ch. 2 will be out shortly, this will be a multi part(alot of parts) series, and this is jsut the begining. 


	3. chapter 2

I do not own Gundam wing or sailormoon many other people do, but not me sorry I know you were going to ask for my autograph because you though i did. lol I hate these things.   
If you don't understand whats going on go and read the prologue and ch. 1 thanks  
  
CH.2  
  
Jupiter- "you heard her Sailormoon, we've had enough of you. Always late, you never do anything right"  
Mars- "your nothing, but a cry baby we need a new leader a new princess, a different future queen."  
Sailormoon- "Amy....Mercury tell me this is a *joke*?  
Mercury- "I'm afraid I agree with them, you don't know anything, and you never will."  
Sailormoon- "I know I'm not a great leader, and I know i'm a cry baby, but I'm trying, can't we talk about this after we defeat Rubies."  
Jupiter- "Why would we want to do a thing like destroying Rubies?" she said sarcastically.  
Mars- "Yeah he's going to help one of us become the future queen."  
Rubies- "enough chatting girls, destroy her, so we can get on with making one of you queen."  
"Mars fire surround", Sailormoon jumped just in time to get away from the flames that started to surround her. Just to get hit by a lightening bold dead on. Sailormoon went flying, until she hit the tree that had stopped her before.  
As she stood up, she winced at the pain. Her sailor outfit was torn, her legs had minor scratches, but what was hurting the most was her back, which seemed to be constantly getting pushed against a tree.   
Sailormoon- "What did you do to them Rubies? I know that white flash brain washed them or something?"  
Rubies- "No, no you got me all wrong I didn't brain wash them....all I did was let them see there true feelings."  
Sailormoon- "*No*, they would never do this to me, they are my friends, you did something to them." she then whispered to her self "you had to"  
Rubies then sent a white light at sailormoon, which made her collapse to the floor.   
Rubies- began to laugh "look sailormoon look back I didn't alter the memories your seeing, there real you know that, you known how they have always felt about you, but I'm surprised it took them this long to react to those feelings."  
Sailormoon remained on her knees trying to hold back the tears she knew it was true Soon she felt a blast of energy hit her, and she couldn't help but drifting in the blackness. Sailormoon then looked around no one was there, 'could it have been a dream', then she looked down her sailor out fit was almost completely destroyed, it was barely covering her breasts, and the skirt, was torn so much, it wouldn't have mattered it it was there or not. She stood up, falling as soon as she did, but got back up shutting her eyes tight as the pain of what just happened poured through her body, she then could hold it no longer she screamed. "*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH*"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end of dream^^back in the apartment^^^^^^^^^^^  
"*AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed and sat up gripping the object closest to her for support. 'they couldn't have wanted to hurt me, it was Rubies, yes they let me live, but why why would they let me live, its to hard'. She then opened her eyes to see it wasn't her pillow she was squeezing so tight, no this object was warm, and she felt comfortable in the embrace, to comfortable. She pulled back quickly.  
Quatre- "Are you ok miss?"  
Duo- "That must have been some nightmare, I thought you were going to break a window, or at least break Trowas ribs considering how hard you were holding him." He began to laugh, but stopped quickly as he saw Heero giving him a death glare.  
Serena- "I'm fine, but where am I and who are you?"  
Duo- "Well I'm Duo the only one with a sense of humor around here" he then pointed to Quatre "that's Quatre he's the nice one. The one giving me the death glare is Heero" as he said this Serena turned around to see Heero staring at her.   
Serena- 'I wish he would look some where else, his glare is even worst then Rie's'   
Duo- "Oh yeah I think you met Wu-m.... uh Wufie, he's the one you gave the black eye too."  
Serena could have thought she heard the boy mumbling something about a cheap shot and injustice, but then turned back to Duo.  
Duo- "Oh yeah and the one you were squeezing the day lights out of is Trowa."  
Serena turned crimson, when she looked at Trowa, then she turned even a deeper red when she realized she was still holding on to his arm for dear life.   
Serena- "sorry" she mumbled, as she let go. She then turned back to Duo, "and where am I"  
Duo- "Well after you knocked Wufie down, you were going to fight, him but fainted, probably becasue the loss of blood, to bad I wanted to see you beat Wufie some more."  
At this comment Serena turned to Wufie- "sorry about that, I was not in that great of a mood" She heard the word injustice mumbled again, and then decided it would be wise just to drop that subject for now.  
Wufie- "what do you mean her beat me, she got a lucky punch that's all..."  
He was then stopped as Heero pointed his gun in that direction, slowly Wufie walked back over to his seat, and mumbled yet again about injustice.  
Quatre noticed Serena was startled by seeing the gun, and went and whispered in Heero's ear. Heero then rolled his eyes slightly, and put the gun away. He then looked at Serena, "who are you"  
Serena- stood up wincing as the pain shot through her body, she felt like she would explode in any minute, but she was tired of sitting, she held her hand towards Duo "I'm Serna..." she paused and then thought against telling her full name.  
Duo took her hand, and started to shake. This just made Serena wince in more pain, which Trowa noticed, she he put his arms around her waste and pulled her to the couch. This made everyone look at Trowa, and Serena turn even redder.   
Trowa- "what happened to you?"  
Serena looked at him, and then noticed she had five sets of eyes glaring at her.  
'should I tell them, no I can't? Am I that big of an idiot, what am I going to say Hi I'm sailormoon you know the champion of love, and justice, and the sailor scouts the people who fight with me, decided to use me for target practice.'   
Heero- "well"he sounded annoyed  
Serena "um well I guess......"  
  
Cliff hanger, ok ok I hate them too, but its gettin late I need to stop writing. ok all the people who want Heero and serena to end up together, or want a different gundam pi 


	4. chapter 3

I do not own Sailormoon, or Gundam Wing, and I probably never will, unless the owners are so generous as to just give them to me. winks*  
  
Quick recap from ch.2 (if you don't remember what happened I suggest you go back, and read the hole thing).  
  
The scouts fight against Serena. All goes blank, and then she wakes up feels the pain, and wakes up. Then the gundam boys begin to ask questions.  
  
told you it would be quick.  
  
**means character is emphasizing something.  
""means the character is talking.  
''means the character is thinking.  
^^flash back, dream, different place, so on. I'll clarify it between ^^ the marks where exactly the events are happening. ok then on with ch.3. oh yeah feed back please, I still have not decided who will end up with Serena in the end, so please tell me in your reviews. thanks  
Ch.3  
  
Serena- "Well......." she didn't say anything else, and was trying to find the nearest exit. 'Why does the couch have to be so far from the door, well I could probably make it out of here', then she looked around again 'yeah right Serena, lets just try to out run five boys, when you can't even stand up with out feeling like your going to explode. Plus Trowa still has his arm around your waist. Hey why does he still have his arm there I wonder......." her thoughts were cut short as she heard a groan coming from one of the boys. She looked up only to see they were less then pleased at her delaying at telling the story.   
Wufei- "*SO!*"  
Serena- "Well see I was at the park, and this monster attacked well, one thing led to another, and it was trying to get to me, but luckily the sailor......um sailor moon 'yeah I'm not going to give them credit for saving me when they were the ones who tried to hurt me', well see she saved me and dusted that monster." She looked around to see if they were buying her story, they didn't seem to be.  
Duo- "wow, you were attacked by a monster, wait if Sailor Moon saved you why did she leave you like that, she should have brought you to a hospital?" With this comment he looked angry,   
Serena- 'was he angry at her, no at Sailor moon for not taking care of her why should he care, but at least they bought the story." A slight smile appeared across Serena's face 'it was easier to convince them then I thought'  
Heero- "I don't believe you."  
Serena's smile left her as soon as this comment made to her ears.  
Duo- "What do you mean you don't believe her, on the news there was the broadcast about there being a disturbance in the park that's probably what they mente."  
Heero glared at Duo for a moment then turned his death glare towards Serena, this sent a chill down her back. Trowa noticed this, and stared back at Heero.  
Duo- "wow, I never knew Trowa could glare like Heero, I wish they would stop there beginning to scare me."  
Heero- "What really happened" as he made this comment he pulled his gun out, and aimed it at the blonde with the meatball type hair. This was all to much for Serena, she could feel her body start to go limp, her heard making the room feel like it was going in circles. She couldn't take it she closed her eyes, and let the darkness take over her body. She fell back into Trowa's ready arms.   
Quatre- "Is she ok?" he asked scared for the young girl.  
Trowa took the girls small wrist into one of his hands, and checked her pulse. A slight smile graced his face, and then left just as fast.  
Trowa- "She's fine she just fainted her pulse is a little weak she needs rest."  
Duo- "Look what you did Heero, you finally scared some one so much with your death glare they fainted." with his own comment he began to laugh, until he received the same glare, that blond just moments ago had received.  
Duo- "wow, just kidding."  
"No guys you can't no, please don't its me Serena, Sailormoon. Remember your friend, what did Rubius do to you. Remember please...." That's all the five pilots could here as Serena began to mumble, and just stopped talking all together. They all just stared at her in anger, or was it shock. Or was it a little bit of both. Finally the silence was broken.  
Quatre- "She's..."  
Duo finished the sentence "Sailormoon?"  
Then they just continued to glare. Heero looking at the sleeping girl, and then he noticed something 'Trowa's still holding her, why she's a distraction for me' he then caught himself 'what, what am I thinking I meant to say for him, didn't I?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In Space^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A voice was heard in a throne room, but the the room was to dark to see anyone clearly. "Is everything going to our plans Rubius?  
"Yes your majesty" said Rubius proudly as he bowed.  
"good", came the only reply as both began to laugh, and then ............................  
..............................cliff hanger  
what is Heero feeling? What's Trowa feeling? Where is tuxedo mask when Serena needs him the most? Where's Luna and artemis. Who's the new villain, is he or she new? What will happen when Serena wakes up. You'll just have to wait and see......  
Bye 


	5. chapter 4

I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, if I did there would be a station devoted to them twenty four hours a day, everyday. Well that's never gonna happen so I guess I don't own them.   
  
Quick recap from ch.3 (if you don't remember everything I suggest you go back and read the chapter over again.)  
Serena is pushed into telling how she got injured, a few of the pilots by the story, but one of them doesn't (can you guess who), also after being pressured to tell the truth she faint, and reveals a lot more then she should have in her sleep.  
We also see Rubius (no one complain on how I'm spelling it, I'm spelling it this way and that's final) in a throne room in space talking to someone.......quick huh  
  
** means character is emphasizing something.  
""means the character is talking.  
''means the character is thinking.  
^^flash back, dream, different place, so on. I'll clarify it each time I use the symbol. Also I want feed back, and this is to a few of you who were going on and on about how sailormoon and gundam wing are not in the same time period I'll explain it later why they are there. Also don't flame me for putting these shows together that is becoming quite annoying. Thanks to everyone else you wrote to me with constructive advice, and comments (that were not flames). enjoy  
  
  
"Where are we Artemis? Asked the black feline in the center of the room.  
"I don't know Luna, but where ever we are I think it would be a good idea to get out of here." Replied the white cat that stood right beside her. "The negative vibes I get from this place are stronger the anything I've ever felt."  
Luna- "I know I feel it too, I hope the scouts are ok, I wonder what happened in the park all I remember is......" She was cut off as two slender females walked into the room. One was dressed in a blue body suit, with gems around the neckline and in her hair. Her blond hair was whisked up in a bun, with ringlets encircling her face. The women next to her had on the same ensemble, but instead of ocean blue her body suit was a crimson red. Her hair was done up in the same fashion, but instead of gems, she had but three small feathers tucked into the side of her bun. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, could almost be mistaken as black in the right light. They had a royal air to the way they walked, and if it had not been for their outfits they could have fit in to any high society gathering.  
"So you I see you have woken up. good our master would like to see you." said the one in crimson.  
"Your master, who are you and what are we doing here?" asked an outraged Luna.   
The one in blue stepped affront of the other women, and crouched down so she was closer to the floor, and could see squarely in the black cats eyes. In a soft tone she replied; "My name is Lindra, and my sister over there is Betz, we are two of the dark realm Queens. You are here as prisoners, but don't worry as long as you do what our master says you will live." She then began to stand up.  
Artemis- "Who's your master?"  
Betz- "You will meet our master soon enough, if you would follow us will introduce you right now."  
With that the two women walked out the door followed by two felines who walked a few paces behind.  
"I don't like this Luna" stated Artemis in a soft whisper so no one else would hear.   
"I don't either, but we have to know what were.....oh my god" was all she said as she turned into the throne room.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In a apartment down town^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Duo- "I can't believe it......she's sailormoon, wow I wonder what really happened to her?"  
Wufei- "Who cares." came a stern voice from behind the couch.   
Duo- "Ahhh is Wu-man still mad about the booboo she gave you."   
With that comment the game of get Duo, and beat him up began in the apartment, not surprisingly it only consisted of two people.   
Quatre- "What should we do when she wakes up?"   
Heero turned from the scene of Wufei on top of Duo hitting him, while Duo tried to get up, and focused his glare on the now sleeping girl. "We get the truth from her." he stated in his monotone voice.   
Trowa- "She may know how to get us home."   
Quatre- " Do you think who ever did this to her is still out there?" said the worried boy.  
Duo, and Wufei, had ended there little game of kill Duo after both receiving death glares from Heero, and were walking back to the couch. Duo had a few red marks on his face, but they were fading, but one could one guess how many bruises laid under his shirt. Wufei on the other hand had on Duo's hand prints on his arms where Duo had tried to move the boy off of him.   
Duo- "Hey, I thought she fought in a team, what do you think happened to them?"  
"Weaklings probably got killed or captured from what ever it was." came the voice from behind Duo, Duo hurriedly moved to the other side of Quatre.  
"Do you think what happened to her has anything to do with what attacked us on the colony." ask the Arabian boy.  
"You know what the lady said when we got here, things are happening that were not foreseen, and the future of both our worlds are in trouble." said the American   
"Yes, but can we believe her." the blonde countered  
Heero- "Do we have much of a choice, were on a different world, and I think she's the reason we're here."   
Trowa- "I agree, we need to find out all we can about the problems here, because for some reason we were brought here, and if we ever want to get back we'll need to fix those problems."  
"Yeah...." Duo was cut off as the blond in Trowa's arms began to wiggle a bit. "Luna five more minutes I don't want to get up for school yet....." 'It's sure warm this morning, hey wait didn't I go to school already.' With that her eyes opened, and everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours hit her.  
Serena- "Um guys what happened? Did I pass out or something?"  
Heero- "Yes Sailormoon you did."  
Serena- 'what how do they know, I wasn't talking in my sleep was I, oh Luna said that would get me into trouble someday. Got to get out of here, got to leave' With that thought Serena began to stand, but couldn't push herself up, since two arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist, and she was forced to sit back down.  
Serena- "Well I really need to be going school night and all."  
All of a sudden laughter surrounded the room, and a figure appeared. The gundam pilots pulled out their guns, but with a slight tilt of the mans hand the guns were lying on the floor by his feet. "So sailormoon, or should I say moon princess we meet again."  
"Rubius" Serena spat out. Now all five faces were looking at the girl and then at the man, who had just appeared.  
"Oh dear Moon Princess I have only come to talk, we weren't able to Finnish our last discussion since the sailor scouts took it upon themselves to well use you for target practice." he said with a chuckle. ———————————————————Cliff hanger what does Rubius want. What will happen when the gw boys get to talk to sailormoon. who was it that told them about the trouble here, Pluto or serenity, or maybe serena's future self. Where's Darien, and what did Luna see that made her so startled find out in chapter five. 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter five  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon just in case any of you were curious.  
  
Quick recap of chapter four: We get our first glance at Luna, and meet two new characters. Serena wakes up, and is confronted by the gundam boys. Rubius shows up, and disrupts there discussion. Also I know my chapters are short, and the last chapter took a while to come out, but my computer only will let me down load so much text at a time, so I can only put up so much of the story, plus with school and all I have not had time to post the chapters. If the small chapters really bug you take this one and the previous one and pretend its one big *happy* chapter. Or not. Oh well here's chapter 5 and please review that is what motivates me to write.  
  
** means character is emphasizing something.  
""means the character is talking.  
''means the character is thinking.  
^^flash back, dream, different place, so on. I'll clarify it each time I use the symbol.   
  
Duo- "*WOW* the sailor scouts did that to you, I thought you were their leader?"  
"Well I am.....well um well was...um actually...." Serena mumbled. She had absolutely no way of explaining what happened, hell she couldn't figure it out completely herself. All she could do was point the blame, and as of the moment she wasn't even sure if the one she was blaming was lying or telling the truth.   
"Enough of this! I don't have time to listen to your ramblings. I have come by order of my master to show you Dear Princess what we have planned not only for your world, but for theirs as well.  
Heero- "What do you know of our world?"  
Serena- 'Their World could it be that they are from the future like Rini was, or could they be from a different dimension like Pluto was telling me about. How did they get here though, I wonder if....' Her thoughts were cut off as she realized Duo had been poking her in the rib trying to get her to pay attention and Rubius had a very annoyed look on his face.  
Rubius- "Well I see one thing hasn't changed when I was gone, the leader or should I say ex-leader of the sailor scouts is still a Meatball head.  
Serena turned red with anger at this comment, or maybe it was humiliation, but what ever it was she had, had enough. "I am not a *MEATBALL HEAD*, and if I remember correctly the last battle we had I won, and you should be dead right now. Hey why aren't you dead?"   
"Hahahahahahahaha did you really think I would stay gone for long. I didn't die, when you and your sailor half twits left me in that space ship that was getting ready to explode I was greeted by a visitor, and he offered me the ultimate prize for serving him.   
Serena- "And what was that?" her voice was strangely calm now.  
"Do you really need to ask sailor moon revenge, revenge on this miserable planet, revenge on the sailor scouts, and revenge on the future queen of Earth the one who made this place so disgustingly peaceful."  
Quatre- "Future queen, Earth has a queen in the future?"  
Rubius- "Yes, she's standing right beside you."  
With that all the gundam pilots turned towards Serena. She could read so much emotion in their eyes disbelief, anger, surprise, and many other emotions she could not yet name. For the masks these boys hid behind quickly reappeared, and the only ones that remained with any hint of emotion left was the boy with the braid down his back, and the one with platinum blonde hair.  
"Who is your master?" came a stern voice from the girl with the odango styled hair. She couldn't believe how strong her voice came out, but it was hers. She looked at him eyes glaring through him.   
"That is no concern to you at this moment, but I will show you what is happening on Earth, well not this Earth, but theirs." As he said this he waved his hand in a circular motion. Within a few seconds a circular object appeared in his hands, and with a sly grin he threw the object in the air. The five boys and one girl could do nothing, but watch the crystal in the air. Then all of a sudden the ball just stopped, and they could see shapes floating in the crystal. Soon the shapes turned to images, and then the small group could see everything so very clear.   
Duo- "That's where we left our gundams" he normally would have received glares, from this slip of tongue, but the images in the crystal were to vivid to notice anything else, but them.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Inside the crystal (happening on the gundam world)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A voice coming from a TV screen. I repeat the faction has pronounced war against Earth. The colonies have yet to comment on whether or not they will stand by Earth's side, and try to defeat these rebels. All neighboring cities to the Sanq Kingdom are being asked to leave immediately. The battle has spread quickly and the Sanq Kingdom has fallen. I repeat the Sanq Kingdom has fallen. There has been no sign of the Gundam pilots since the beginning of this battle that started earlier today. Then the TV turns to static. The town is empty, everyone has either left or found a place to hide. Then all of a sudden two dark shadows emerge from behind a building. One dressed in tight black jeans, black t-shirt that shows every curve of his body. His shoulder length golden hair is tide back. The other man is dressed in tight fitting blue jeans, adorned with a black belt. His shirt is just as tight as his partner, but his is gray. He has short black hair that is slicked black. The one all in black talks into his watch "All is clear, no one remains. The energy we took from them when they were leaving is enough to fuel us for days." "Good, Good" came the voice from the watch. Then the crystal tilts slightly, and the images change. There are now mobile suits in space. Both sides are equally matched, but with in a few minutes, you can hear screams of retreat, repeating itself through out space. The black mobile suits had over powered the others with out any effort, and now just stood there. A voice appeared from no where, "My fellow soldiers, it is almost time to claim this world, and when we do the others will be easily with in our grasp." Cheers are heard from the cockpit of the Mobile suits. Then the crystal goes black and falls to the ground.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^AT THE GATES OF TIME^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A women with long black hair paces back and forth in front of a huge gate. As she goes over the same spot for the hundredth time in the last few minutes, she stops suddenly for a glistening rainbow of lights appears right a front of her. She does not look alarmed by this, but her face softens a bit, and she almost looks relieved. She slowly props down on one knee, and lifts her head slightly up as the lights begin to fade.  
Pluto- "Queen Serenity"  
"Pluto please rise we have no time to waste." Came the reply from the queen. Pluto could not help, but think how calm and sweet her voice seemed.   
"Pluto I know about the trouble that has happened both on the Earth my daughter lives, and on the other Earth. My daughter can not fight this evil on her own, the inner scouts can not be trusted for the time being, and the outer scouts will not be enough to defeat this new evil. I know you are not happy with my actions of sending the young boys to my daughters world, but I could not allow them to die like the timelines showed. They will be the key to the victory." she paused as if contemplating the meaning of her actions.  
"My Queen what do you suggest?" The now standing Pluto asked she knew what the answer was going to be, but she had to hear it before she could take any action.   
"I'm afraid the enemy on the boys world must be defeated first, and with that you must send the gundam pilots and my daughter to the other Earth." the queen looked at the the guardian of times face, then lowered her head slightly. "Don't look at me like that Pluto, I know what I am asking, but it must be done the enemy has received to much power. My daughter is strong and she will not go alone Darien will go with her. You must go to America and tell him the news." With that Pluto bowed one more time, and said good bye to the long ago queen. The white lights surrounded the queen, and when they disappeared no trace of her remained. Pluto looked at the gate one last time, and started walking, as she walked she murmured something about Amara not going to like this.  
  
The end for now. ok short I know, but hey its another chapter, and I explained a lot more about the story. Please review thanks. 


	7. chapter 6

Lies and Promises Chapter 6  
  
Ok, Ok before I get a lot of reviews sent to me saying that I took way to long on this chapter, I want to apologize. I had a lot to do, and I have been writing the other two stories Love Of Death and to rise again so that has been taking up a lot of my time. Also my chapters are short, I know but that's all I have time for. This story will be in parts I've decided. Probably three each having about 12 chapters.   
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.   
  
** means character is emphasizing something.  
""means the character is talking.  
''means the character is thinking.  
^^flash back, dream, different place, so on. I'll clarify it each time I use the symbol.   
  
She didn't bother to detransform, that hadn't even entered her train of thought. She was a lot more preoccupied on trying to figure out a way to tell Amara about what has happened with out her temper flaring more then it needed to. Then she would have to tell Darian the same story it would not go well, it would be hard to convince the Gundam pilots as well as the outer scouts and Darian to work together. The only reasonable one would be Serena in all of this. Pluto let out a sigh, it was going to be a long day. When she reached the door of the apartment building she didn't have to knock, Amara and Michel were already standing staring at her waiting for the news.  
Amara- "What happened, we knew something was wrong, but we could not figure out what?"  
Michel- "Is the Princess ok?"  
Pluto smiled at this, Amara and Michel were very strong willed, and both equally stubborn, although Michel did not have as short of fuse as Amara. She would also think before she spoke most of the time. Amara on the other hand did not always think before taking action or speaking especially if it concerned 'dumpling' as Amara had nicknamed her. She was very protective of the young girl, even before she had found out that Serena was the princess.   
Pluto- "I will tell you what I can, but first we must go and see Darien."  
Amara opened her mouth to object, but Michel put her hand gently on her shoulder, and this stopped her.   
Michel- "Will Hotaru need to be notified?"  
Pluto- "No, she will be needed here, just in case the mission fails."  
With that the two females transformed.  
Amara- "Uranus Planet Power Make Up"  
Michel- "Neptune Planet Power Make Up"  
When they were done, they transported to America, more precisely Darien's apartment.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Darien's Apartment (America)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Darien had been studying all day, he hadn't even noticed when three figures magically appeared in his apartment. It was not until Pluto, hit the floor with her staff that he even turned around.   
Darien- "Pluto, what's wrong? Why are you here?" As he said this he stood up, and approached them.   
Pluto- "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." she paused " There was a small ripple in the time line, I forgot about it after a while, when I could detect no negative force on Earth. It wasn't until recently when I felt the same ripple that I realized what happened. An enemy from the far galaxies used only a bit of negative energy to travel to the future of a different dimension of Earth." She paused when she realized she was getting weird looks from everyone in the world. 'I forgot I only explained about dimensions to Serena' "There is many different galaxies, and in each there are planets very similar to the ones in this galaxy. But only one of them has a planet that is inhabited. This Earth is more advanced then anything you have seen. This planet holds what could be this Earth's fate if Neo Queen Serenity does not create Crystal Tokyo. It is more or less an alternate reality to this Earth if there was no such thing as Sailor Scouts, and the Nega Verse. The enemy is using this place as a world to gather energy, but they use the fear of the people for energy. The energy from fear is not great, but this world has been in wars many of times, and is facing another one right now, because of the enemy so they can collect enough energy. After they collect enough energy they will have the people there destroy themselves, and they will come to this Earth, and will use the energy to defeat Sailor Moon, so Crystal Tokyo will never exist. Then they will have the ultimate power." She paused after she realized how fast she was talking. 'I hope they bought the alternate dimension part, if they knew the truth about it then they would not be able to complete their task. I know Serena realizes the truth, but she'll keep it a secret.....I hope' "Queen Serentity sent five powerful boys into this world, because if she did not interfere they would have died. They do not have powers like we do, but they work machines called Gundams, and they will be a great help in defeating the enemy. They are with Serena right now. The inner Scouts ca not be trusted, that's all I can tell you they tried to destroy Serena, but ended up leaving her beaten in the park." She looked at Darien he had a questioning look on his face. "The reason you did not feel this Darien was, because the enemy is using its power to make the bond between you and the princess obsolete. You must go to the other dimension, and destroy the enemy there, once you do this there may be a chance to save this Earth. I will take you to Tokyo." With that they transported to Tokyo, the forest boarding the city to be more precise. There they waited for Pluto to return with the Princess, and the boys they were to work with.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Gundam Boys Apartment^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Pluto Deadly Scream", Rubius was hit in his side. He teleported out of the apartment immediately. The boys turned quickly around to see who was there, but Serena did not move, but continued to stare to where the image once was. The boys could only watch as the tall green hared woman walked into the room, and towards the blond girl who stood apart from them. She lowered herself to one knee when she was right behind Serena.   
Pluto- "I'm sorry Princess" came her soft yet stern voice.  
As Serena turned around her hair whipped behind her in such a fashion that if anyone had been there they would have been knocked out on impact. It was apparent she was not in a mood to be reckoned with, but when her eyes laid upon the lady kneeling before her, her face lightened up a bit, and she let a small smile grace her lips.   
Serena- "Pluto please stand, I hate when you do that." As she said this she let a hand fall down so that Pluto could get help up. Pluto looked over her Princesses appearance she was barely able to stand on her own, if Pluto was to pull on her arm even if slightly she would crumple to the ground. She gently grasped her hand in hers, and pulled herself up without pulling on Serena at all. Serena smiled at this, she knew what Pluto was doing, and she also knew why she was here. The images she had seen made it all clear. Pluto had told her about the other dimension, but she never thought it would exist, she also knew Pluto had told the others a different story about it, they could not know the truth.  
Heero- "Who are you?" came his monotone voice.  
Pluto- "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space, and one of the Outer Scouts who serve and protect the Princess of the Moon." At this the boys looked back at Serena, who nodded. "I have come to bring you back to your world, you have seen what has been going on there, and you must return to fight it. Serena, as well as three others will accompany you there, and you must work as a team if you are to defeat the enemy.  
She realized the boys were about to protest this so she used her power to send them all into the forest neighboring Tokyo.   
Darien- "Usako"  
Serena- "Darien" with that they grasped each other in a deep hug.  
Duo- "Usako? Doesn't that mean bunny"  
All five boys were giving this new man glares, while they were receiving glares from one angered Amara, who didn't like the way they were looking at Serena.  
Pluto- 'this is going to be fun' she thought sarcastically.  
  
  
Cliff hanger....... ok so what do you think, I know its short, but not that short. If you would like me to continue then please review. thanks to everyone who reviews.  
  
  



	8. chapter 7

Chapter Seven 'lies and promises'  
  
OK before I get yelled at I am really, really sorry this took so long. I have been really busy (Thank my teachers). I will try to get out a chapter at least every two weeks if not sooner from now on for all of my stories, but no promises.  
  
Gundam Wing and Sailormoon do not belong to me, but this plot does. If you would like to post this story on your web page please ask me first, and you can do this when you review. Thanks.  
  
"Princess, Prince I know it has been a while since you have seen each other, but we must be going." Pluto smiled, as she saw Serena look at her with a pout on her face.  
  
"Your right, as soon as we defeat the enemy in their world we will be able to stop the enemy here." Darien replied. He was standing tall, his arm wrapped securely around Serena's waist. He looked from Pluto to the boys that had accompanied Serena, he saw the looks he was receiving, and tightened his grip around Serena to show that she was his. He glared right back at the boys, it wasn't until he felt Serena struggle a second, and get free from his grasp that he took his eyes away from them to look at her. They softened a great deal when he looked down upon her.   
  
She smiled at him, and then turned to Pluto, "Will we have to travel to the time gates."   
  
"Yes, do you think you are strong enough to transform and use your power to help me teleport them" She said this while pointing to the gundam pilots. "To the time gates, my energy is to low at the moment."  
  
"Alright" She took her brooch from her pocket, and lifted it in the air, and yelled "Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Lights surrounded her, and turned into pink ribbon which enfolded around her body. Her clothes that she previously wore were now gone, and replaced by the ribbon. Slowly her sailor suit was formed, and the lights, and ribbon were gone. She stood there looking stronger then she really was, her body was still full of scratches, and bruises, but most were fading away and were barely noticeable. When she turned to the five boys she saw that both Quatre and Duo were blushing, although Duo's was really light. 'Stupid Serena I forgot how much that transformation covers up, or for a better word lacks to cover up.'   
  
Darien glared at the five boys then pulled out a single red rose, with in seconds his out fit changed to one of a tuxedo, and a white mask adorned his face.  
  
Duo leaned in to Quatre's ear and whispered "Did they really just transform, or am I hallucinating?" Quatre still pretty stunned by it all just shook his head yes.   
  
Serena walked over to the five boys. "We better go, you will have to stand in the middle of the circle we form." She then looked over to Pluto, and the others "Ready" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask joined Serena, and they encircled the boys. It was a tight squeeze in the circle for the five boys. Uranus held Serena's hand, and Tuxedo Mask held her other one. As they called out their planets, and transported Sailormoon couldn't stop staring straight into Heero's dark eyes. This didn't get unnoticed though, both Tuxedo Mask, and Uranus saw this and were less then pleased to say the least. When they mad it to the time gates, Pluto and Neptune let go of their hands, and the boys left the circle, but Uranus, and Tuxedo Mask kept a hold of Serena hands.   
  
Duo, and Quatre stared in amazement at the golden gate, and the clouds of darkness that surrounded them. Wufie, Trowa, and Heero looked less then amazed. 'They look as if they travel here all the time, they really do keep their emotions hidden.' Pluto thought. She turned to the group and spoke with force in her voice: "You will all need to hold hands, and concentrate on your destination which is there Earth. Do not stray off the path, and do not let go off each others hands." She turned to Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask "You have traveled through these gates before you know how dangerous it is, be careful. I will stay here, and watch over the gates to make sure no more enemy's have the opportunity to use them, and to watch over this world as best I can. Neptune, and Uranus I want you two to be on each end of the the line, to make sure everyone stays together."  
  
Quatre held on to Neptune's hand, and Duo held on to his. He went to grab Wufie's, but he quickly moved away mumbling something about injustice in holding Maxwell's hand. Tuxedo Mask was the next closes person, and so Duo just grabbed his hand. 'I hope we don't have to hold hands long, this is just weird' Duo thought. Tuxedo Mask was less then please when he realized he wouldn't be holding his Usako's hand, but instead Duo's and Trowa's, and Trowa and Heero would be holding her hand instead. Uranus wasn't pleased either when she realized some how 'Dumpling' had slipped out of her hand and was now in between those two boys, and she would be holding Heero's hand. She was about to protest, but one look at Pluto changed her mind.  
  
Heero hadn't even realized he had grabbed Serena's hand when Pluto said they needed to hold hands, and he was having a hard time trying to figure out why he felt so strange being so close to this girl. Trowa was dealing with the same thoughts. They looked at each other over the girls head, and both knew the other was feeling the same way.   
  
Pluto called upon the gates to open, and the group started walking through them. Sailormoon turned around once, and just smiled at Pluto, and mouthed "It will be ok", Pluto couldn't help, but smile back at the young girl. 'Be careful princess the path a front of you is a hard, and long one, and you will have to make many difficult choices...just be careful this world can't afford to lose you.' She grimaced at the thought of losing Serena. The girl was such a big part of her life, she was her friend, and she had very few of those. She closed her eyes, and turned around, and as she opened them, and began to walk away the time gates closed leaving only the slight jingle of metal hitting metal.   
  
In the time gates the five boys were amazed at what they saw, although a few of them, were trying to look far from impressed. A rainbow of colors surrounded them, and the floor beneath them seemed to be almost non existent. Tuxedo Mask continually looked over to Sailormoon only to see her staring straight a head, almost in a trance. Sailormoon's hair swayed back and forth as she walked, but it wasn't in a playful way. It had a movement of superiority. Her shoulders were pushed back, and her head held up high. 'I can't fail' the thought continually ran through her head. Forgetting that her hand was in someone else's she lifted up her right hand, and used the back part of it to wipe away a loose strand of hair that was covering one of her eyes. As she felt the person next to her stiffen a bit she remembered that they were still holding hands. She softly whispered slowly, and gave a slight smile to Heero. He only looked at her slightly, and turned away. When they heard a slight yell in the distance, Serena's Hands tightened unconsciously as she thought about the first time she had traveled through the time gates.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flash back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They stood hand in hand pushing against the winds that surrounded them in the time gate. They had to get to the future, they had to try, and help Reenies mom. They were all determined not to fail, they couldn't fail the present depended on it, the future depended on it. Their grips on each others hands slowly were loosening, they yelled at each other to hold on for just a little while longer, and they tightened their grips the best they could. Their efforts were in vain, as slowly the group was separated, all sent in different directions. It was only by pure luck, and motivation that they were able to fight the demon that had sought them out, and were able to find each other once again. It was little less then a miracle that they eventually found the gate that led them to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back to the present^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The winds began to pick up, not as hard as they were the first time Serena had went through the gates, but enough so that the group was forced to tighten their holds on one another. The scream that they had heard earlier was forgotten as they steadily continued to walk on their path. A few minutes later the piercing scream was heard again this time much louder. As if it was approaching from all angles. The wind picked up even more, as another scream was heard. The group was struggling now under the pressure that was trying to force them back the way they came.   
  
"Hold on everyone, it shouldn't be that much farther ahead." Sailormoon yelled, trying to be encouraging to the others, but she could feel her grip slipping, and knew that if they didn't get to their destination soon she would lose her grip.   
  
As Neptune and Uranus heard their Princesses yells of encouragement they both tightened their grips as much as they could. Uranus was biting her lower lip now in a struggle to keep a hold of Heero's hand. She wouldn't care if he got separated from her, but he was the only thing keeping 'dumpling' with her, and she would not lose her.   
  
"What is that noise its, hurting my ears!" Duo yelled as loud as he could so he would be heard over the now continues screams that surrounded them.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds like its getting closer." Quatre replied, wincing as another gush of wind hit him dead on. Just as he said this a white light appeared, but a few steps a front of them, and exploded in a blinding parade of colors only to reveal two women in rainbow body suits, they were completely identical in every way. The wind didn't affect them at all, but it only seemed to make their hair move gently as if it was being pushed by a soft breeze.  
  
"Who are these weak women?" Wufie asked as they came to a stop.   
  
"Weak, weak, sister did he just call us weak? Maybe we should teach him a lesson? Can we have a little fun before we destroy them?" The woman on the right asked her sister, with out breaking eye contact with Wufie.  
  
"Sister you know what are master said, but we could toy with them a little first." She looked at Sailormoon, and put her hand in the air and before any one could blink a bolt of energy sent the group flying in different directions. One group flew to the left while the other went towards the right. Tuxedo Mask screamed Serena's name while she screamed his as they were separated. Some how Serena had managed to continue holding Trowa's hand as the wind lifted them in the air, but her grip on Heero's was now obsolete, he was holding on to her arm as best he could, but was slowly being pushed away. Uranus had lost a hold of Heero's hand as soon as the wind hit them, and was now no where to be seen.   
  
Darien, and the others were fairing a lot better, then Serena's group. They had all managed to some how keep attached to one another, and as the force of wind ceased they were close enough to the ground to only get a few bruises from the fall. Tuxedo Mask stood up, rubbing his shoulder in a circular motion. He looked at the people struggling to their feet next to him. 'At least Neptune is here, I hope Uranus and Usako stayed together.' He glanced around, but could find nothing that would tell him which way to go. Everything was pure white, covered with a white mist. 'Would it be to much to ask for my future self to come, and show us the way.' "We need to find the others, and then try to find the way to your world." He sighed as soon as he heard Wufie mumbling about weak women. 'This will be fun' He thought as he began walking straight. Neptune was right behind him, and soon the others were also.  
  
"Ugh" Sailormoon yelled as she felt her body begin to fall to the ground. She was surprised when her fall was not as bad as she thought it would be, and slowly opened her eyes. She was staring in Prussian colored eyes. Heero's arms were unconsciously around the girls back, and when he realized this he let go quite quickly. Serena blushed slightly, and stood up as best as she could, but ended up tripping over Heero's leg. She expected to feel the hard ground, but instead realized that something was holding her up. Looking up she saw Trowa looking down at her. She blushed even more, and stepped away from him. Heero stood up, and started looking intently around.   
  
"There no where around here. We need to start looking for them, hopefully we will find the others, and the way to your world." She looked at the boys she had just spoken to, and took in their appearances. She began to blush even more, when she realized she was staring at both of them. "We better start walking, any suggestions on which way?" Neither of the boys answered. Sailormoon sighed, and began to walk straight ahead of her. 'I hope we find the others, oh Darien please be ok.' She thought as they began their journey.   
  
It had been only a half an hour, but to Serena it seemed so much longer. The silence was unbearable to her. She turned around to see Trowa, and Heero still following her she sighed. 'Ugh, can't they talk at all. I can't take this silence.' She looked at them again, and put on a smile. "What do you do on your world? I mean I know you fight some how, but what do you do?"   
  
Heero, and Trowa looked at one another, and then Heero answered. "We can't tell you." His voice so empty of emotion startled Serena slightly. She tried to act as if it didn't phase her. "Why can't you tell me its not like you don't know my secret of being Sailormoon, and any ways we have to work together remember for both of our worlds." she paused for a second then added "and if we don't know about each other, that will give the enemy the upper hand over us since I'm sure by now they know all about you guys, and they already know about me."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa, but all Trowa did was shrug slightly. 'She's right, we have to tell her about us.' "We're gundam pilots." he said flatly, looking at her as if she should understand everything by that phrase, but when he looked in her eyes he saw the questioning look. He sighed inwardly. "We fight using machines made of alloy. We fight to ensure peace among Earth, and the colonies."  
  
"Machines, everyone fights in machines." Before she gave them time to answer she continued. "But your to young to fight, I mean you can't be any older then I am."  
  
This time Trowa answered. "We fight, because there is no one else. If we didn't then the innocent people would die."   
  
"So you mean you chose to fight?" She looked at them both.  
  
"There's no other way, we have to, to ensure peace." Trowa added watching her face change emotions quite rapidly.  
  
"Oh" Sailormoon softly said, as she began to turn around so they could continue to look for the others.   
  
"Why are you surprise we chose to fight, you fight." Heero looked at her questionably.  
  
She turned around slowly looking at the floor as she began to speak. "I fight, because I have to. If the scouts, and I didn't then their would be no one to protect the Earth. I didn't chose to fight." She looked up as she said the last part.  
  
Trowa spoke up, "What do you mean you didn't chose to fight, don't you have a choice in the matter?" He was shocked at what he asked, why should he care what her answer was, but for some reason he did.  
  
"I'm the leader of the scouts if I left them they wouldn't be able to fight alone. I was chosen to be Sailormoon, and no matter how much I would like to be a normal girl again...I can't. I have fought since I was fourteen, and I was told I had to, and I have to continue to follow my planned out destiny." She stopped suddenly, and closed her eyes trying to push back a tear. "You can't change destiny, at least I can't change mine, I've tried. I have to fight, and even if I could stop fighting...I wouldn't leave my friends to do it alone. I love this world, and them to much not to fight." A single crystal tear rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped it off. She turned around. "We better keep going." Her voice was shaky. Heero opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it as soon as he heard a slight moan.  
  
"Did you hear that, it may be one of the others." Sailormoon said excitedly, all traces of the sadness that once occupied her face gone.  
  
"Or it could be the enemy." Heero stated in his monotone voice.   
  
Sailormoon just looked at them anxiously, and then when she realized they weren't going to follow her spoke, "Come on, if its the enemy we'll fight her, but we will have a better chance of surviving if another scout was with us." She paused for a second to let her words sink in then continued "or do you have a better idea?".  
  
Trowa and Heero glanced at each other, but Serena couldn't read any emotion on their faces. She was stunned when they both started to follow her. 'Please let it be one of the scouts, if its the enemy I don't think we could win on our own.'   
  
With in a few minutes they were face to face with a very angry Sailor Uranus. Her face changed quickly when she looked upon Sailormoon. "Dumpling, your ok?" It sounded like a statement when she said it, but Serena knew it was a question. "I'm fine. We all are" At that Uranus acknowledged the other two with Sailormoon by giving them an icy stare. "You let go off my hand, because of you I was separated from the princess." She approached him with her hands rolled into fists. Heero quickly pulled out his gun, and aimed it at her. Uranus just smirked at him. "Uranus World" but before she could finish Sailormoon had positioned herself a front of Heero, staring straight at Uranus.   
  
"Stop this right now. If we fight each other then the enemy has already won." "Move Sailormoon." Her voice was kind, but forceful telling Sailormoon that she meant it. "No Uranus you attack him, and you will have to fight me. I don't know what problem you guys have, but work it out, or at least try to be civilized while we have to work together." She looked at Uranus, and saw her words were barely getting through to her. She sighed "Uranus please as my friend stop this, and if that's not enough as your Princess I order that you do." Her voice had began strong, but now was soft. Uranus just stared for a second then sighed, and started to mumble to herself. Sailormoon then turned to Heero who was still holding his gun ready to fire. She sighed again 'This is going to be harder then I thought to get them to work together.' "Heero put down the gun." He wasn't going to, but after seeing the look in her eyes of pure innocents he put it down unconsciously. When she turned around, and began to walk towards Uranus Hero had a slight look of disbelief on his face. 'Why did I lower my gun.' He quickly hid the emotion, but Trowa had already saw it, and was walking over to him. He smirked slightly. Before he could tell Heero anything a blast of light exploded a front of their eyes.  
  
  
Ok this is actually a pretty long chapter I wasn't going to end it until they got out of the time gate area, but because of all the requests to get this chapter out I decided to post what I have. Another chapter won't be out for a while, not as long as this one took, but it will be a while. Please no flames because of that my good friends mom is very ill, she had an aneurysm so I doubt I will have the time to write any time soon. Please review if you do want me to write another chapter. Thanks  
  
starr 


End file.
